Talk:Breezepelt
Style Concerns Current *All sections barring The Sight and Dark River need expansion. *Needs a proper book description< *Can we shorten up the Outcast section a bit?--Shadowshine It's fine. Aspenpaw My Talk! 01:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Somebody accidentally vanadalized the page. It doesn't look intentional. Perhaps someone could undo this? [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']] Call me Gray 02:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Old *Needs Template:Charcat Completed by --Rainpaw 14:51, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *Needs History completed --Skyfeather1995 15:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *Needs Categories completed --Skyfeather1995 19:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Article History Project:Characters Bronze On June 13, 2009, Skyfeather1995 promoted this article to bronze. Silver On April 9, 2010, Insaneular put this article up for silver vote. With seven yay votes and zero nay votes, Breezepelt was promoted to silver. After Sunset: We Need to Talk Wasn't Breezepelt mentioned in ASWNTT? And wasn't he mentioned as Breeze''kit? 01:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) '' No, he wasn't mentioned by name at all. Crowfeather said "Nightcloud had out kits last moon" So if he was mentioned, he would be a kit. [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 19:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Template Question, why does Breezepelt have it in his head that every cat in thunderclan should die just because of what Crowfeather and Leafpool did and why does Breezepelt think that Jayfeather and Lionblaze and hollyleaf should die just because Leafpool and Crowfeather betrayed their clans. And why does he want them to suffer the same way he does when it's probably safe for him to assume that their going through the same things as him 03:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Temp He's stupid and somewhat brainwashed, not that that makes up for trying to kill the cat how'd saved his life twice before he was even a warrior. For those of you who didn't read the first two book in the Power of Three series, that would be Jaypaw. Silverthistle, what's the template for? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]Heavystep is invincible... 22:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Breezepelt is listed as a Dark Forest resident. '''However, he is not dead. Should I change this? Or should we add something on the Place of No Stars page that says 'Visitors'? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫']]Heavystep is invincible... 22:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Where? But a visitors page would be cool. What about Lionblaze and Brambleclaw? Would they be listed? The template itself on the page is fine? What are you looking at? 22:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Millie, i'm sorry for that i tried to do something and it got messed up anyone can delete it. shouldn't breezepelt have a larger family tree, because if he is half related to lionblaze, jayfeather, and hollyleaf, nevermind 01:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Shouldn't thier be a "Dark Forest Member" In the Affiliation or like Dark Forest: (name ect)? in the name part of the section? Oh and shouldn't Beetlewhisker be 'none'? Brokenstar mentioned that if you die in the Dark Forest in your sleep that you cant go to StarClan. He also said that StarClan was searching for his spirit and his Clan mates were searching for his body, like it disapeared. How come? 18:01, December 22, 2014 (UTC) trivia he and nightcloud need a trivia that says 'in cats of the clans either he or nightcloud was depicted with green eyes.' pg 55. i'd add it, but it never works for me. -Elmostar Power Puppets 00:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cats of the Clans isn't 100% accurate. Is it really needed? 00:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It said that Breezepelt is seen chasing a thrush but it goes over the border. On the DF page it said that there is n o prey there and that cats feel no hunger. Should that be in the trivia? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 01:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oops! Sorry! I understand now! It is talking about the real world. The sentence before got me confused. Again, sorry. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 01:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) "Truly loyal" In Cats of the Clans it said Breezepelt was a truly loyal cat. It says otherwise in several books. I think it just might be another mistake. Those things pop up like crazy. Or else it was that he changed. Either way, it don't think it's useful for this page. Russetsun :) (talk) 22:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Rogue This'll be on both Nightcloud and Breezepelt's pages. Okay, guys. One of the members of Warriors Wish has brought this to my attention, and I think she might be correct. Our information about Breezepelt and Nightcloud being rogues isn't entirely canon, if canon at all. In fact, when you look over the cite, the post from Kate clearly says that she ''likes the idea, not that's what happened. I think this information is wrong, you guys. I think it should just be added in the trivia that Kate liked the idea of the pair of cats becoming rogues, not that they //are//. She never specifically states that Breezepelt and Nightcloud become rogues. . So, why are we treating an idea that Kate liked as canon, when it's clearly not? Y'know, I thought that before, but it just slipped my mind. We never use "I think" statements as the truth and I agree. If we went with that. then Foxleap would be Ivypool's mate when, for all we know, it could later be Toadstep or somebody, because we know how they disagree and like to change their minds! 02:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) -cough- I can't see the cite e.e Anyways, I think it was listed because the author stated it. But, you bring up some good points. It's not canon, and Kate has just listed that she thinks. But since it was an author's suggestion, it was posted. 02:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's what was said on her blog: :5. Did Breezepelt survive the battle and run away to be a rouge? Did any of the other traitors join him? Nightcloud? (the user who asked) :5. Ooh I love this idea – yes – him and his mother on the run, living as rogues. Hopefully Crowfeather will realise he’d let them down badly, mooning over Leafpool, and go after them and try and make amends and they can live as a little outlaw band until they’re all nice and ready to return to the Clan.(Crow really should have either joined Leafpool and his kits in ThunderClan or committed properly to Nightcloud and Breezekit in WindClan instead of just being so absorbed in self-pity he wasn’t nice to any of his families) (Kate) That in itself speaks clearly enough to me. She likes the idea, but it's not actually canon. As for the cite, Icy, it's been fixed. Age I'm not entirely sure how to do this, as math is not my best subject (and the timeline confuses me to no end), but Breezepelt is older than Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather, isn't he? In We Need to Talk, Breezepelt is already mentioned as a young kit, before Jayfeather and his siblings are even born. So why does his age say he's younger than the original three? o.o Actually, we don't know if those three are born or not in After Sunset. In fact, I'm pretty sure they are already born in that short story, since, had they not been, it likely would have been mentioned that Leafpool at least looked rather plump. That, and Jay and his siblings were conceived supposedly before Breeze was. And the timeline is hardly a good source of knowledge right now. 18:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Dear Snowed Lightning I changed the sentance in "The Fourth apprentice" section because it added more detail. I know this information for sure because I just finished the book. It would be nice if you changed it back to what I had it at, or let me change it back. Thank you for listening if you actually did ~ NightslashWarrior (talk) 21:19, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :We're not supposed to take direct quotes from the book, or anything like that. How it was phrased is acceptable, and tbh I'd rather remove that in general, because it reeks of assumptions. Down with Breezeplt! He deserves to be in the Dark Forest! Who's with me? Breezepelt to StarClan I think Breezepelt deserves to go to StarClan! He always felt alone in life, and he tries so hard! I say Breezepelt deserves to go to Starclan This is not the place to discuss theories, only how to improve the article. Please take this discussion to another place :) 19:00, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Killed Victims Should Breezepelt be credited as an indirect killer of Hollyleaf? Tigerstar is still credited with Bluestar's death despite being quite loose. When Ivypool attampted to prevent Breezpelt fighting his own clanmates, she's discovered by Thistleclaw and Hawkfrost to be a traitor. Instead of saving her, Breezepelt leaves, aware that his allies will kill her. Which coincides with his early promise to get revenage on Ivypool for Antpelt's secend death. This requires Hollyleaf to do it instead, ulimately leading to her death. Breezpelt: Was alined with Hollyleaf's direct killers, was his target anyways as Leafpool's kit and he celebrated her death. Mellowix (talk) 14:40, July 31, 2019 (UTC)